Phantom Brave: Relive History
by Auveri
Summary: Ash feels the need to protect the daughter of the people he failed to save, and lost his own life in the process. But, Will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Sometime ago a boy had sacrificed his life. However, his sacrifice had been all for nothing. The two people he saved were murdered anyhow, by savage monsters. His restless spirit found itself walking the lands of the Earth in search of a small girl. That girl happened to be gifted.

She had accepted her gift. This gift made her strong. She was able to summon Phantoms. Though, most people frowned upon her and called her terrible names, she noted that they just didn't understand and secretly forgave them all. She had cast herself away on an island, Phantom Island.

"Ash!" The small girl ran down the wooden stairs to her small, yet adorable, house. "Ash, let's go check for bottle mail." She called to the air.

"Mmm, Marona?" Ash's spirit appeared, he been sleeping on a beat up couch. He crooked his head and rubbed his eyes. "But it's so early, Marona. Can't we check later?" He complained sitting up and running his fingers through his navy hair.

"But Ash. What if someone needs my help?" She inquired with a strange expression plastered on her face.

"Then you can help at lunch." He flopped back on the couch and rolled over moaning in bliss.

"Ash! I don't believe you!" She was shocked at him. Then she laughed. "You must've been up all night watching over me again." She teased creeping in on him.

He gasped and shot up. "I…I was not!" He shouted defensively with a small blush upon his handsome face. "I was just…you know…hanging out with some other phantoms and…why do you care what I do anyway…" He questioned. "I'm a free spirit to do what I want, and I chose to protect you. Besides…you need someone to make sure you don't turn into a Phantom yourself."

"Oh Ash…" She giggled and snickered. That just seemed to make Ash sigh and he huffed.

"Okay Marona. Let's go see." He finally gave in.

Marona smiled joyfully then the two exited the small cabin and stepped into the bright sunlight of the day. Marona waved to the few Phantoms that were bumming around the island beach. They, in return, waved back and smiled, greeting her politely.

Ash had gotten to the mail box first, Marona walked up soon after. She opened it and instead of a bottle mail a read piece of paper fluttered out as if possessed. Ash sighed. "Not another one. Marona…Don't even bother reading it." He crossed his arms and began to get pissed off at all the hate mail she had been getting lately. "You know what, I think I'm going to pay a visit to this person and confront on to what his problem is with you."

"But Ash, they just don't understand. And that's okay to me. It's really okay. Remember what my mother used to say. "Never hate someone for not understanding." My mother was wise, Ash." Marona held her small pale hands together as if preying and smiled. "Someday…They'll all accept me. I'll just wait until they understand me." She said happily to him.

"But Marona…"

"Don't worry Ash. All I'm going to do is help as many people as I can. That's all I'm focused on." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well, Okay then. Let's go inside and get breakfast or something. Then we'll go swimming, okay?"

Marona agreed and ran off to cook for herself. The Phantom's couldn't eat, but the smell of food settled their apatite. Meanwhile Ash had took the hate mail and silently read it.

Dear Cursed Girl,

I'd appreciate it if you could go grocery shopping in some other town. Your presence has cursed our town. Now everyone is coming down with a horrible disease. So get lost! No one wants your despicable presence here. Next time you come around here you'll be treated like the dirt you are!

Ash felt the tension and anger swell up inside him. "I can't believe they're blaming Marona for a contagious disease spreading through out town! Have people gone dense-minded!" Ash crunched the paper and decided it was time for him to step up to plate.

A few moments later Marona came outside. She saw that Ash had disappeared and tilted her head. "Ash?"

In town they held a meeting, squawking about what to do when Marona came into town for groceries. Ash stayed hidden, invisible to the eye. He listened and the anger inside him increased with each comment, until finally, he snapped.

"Are you all so incapable of seeing your own problems and finding a solution to them instead of blaming an eleven year old for something that is obviously not her fault?" He exclaimed.

"What! Who's there?" The mayor demanded while all the other council members murmured to each other.

Ash appeared, his arms crossed and he glared at the mayor while standing on the round table. "Well?" He questioned.

The council members all gasped and almost fell off their chairs. They stammered to get back on them and some shook in horror.

"You're a…a…" The mayor stuttered.

"A phantom? Yes. So what?" Ash walked a little closer. "Answer my question." He demanded stomping his foot down and causing everyone to jump.

"Well. We won't think any different. That child is cursed beyond repair." He said closing his wrinkled eyes.

"Cursed? The only cursed ones I see is all of you. You who can't deal with the realities of life." Ash rejected.

"Realities of life? This coming from a Phantom?" The council laughed and and snickered at Ash.

"Well…At least when I was alive, I had enough honor to solve my own problems without blaming others." He though a moment. "Okay. Since you're all stubborn old men…What if I got evidence that proved Marona innocent?"

"Hmm…if such evidence exists." The mayor reasoned. "Then knock yourself out. But be warned there are monsters crawling around everywhere…Probably another part of that child's evil curse." He snorted.

Ash cringed and sighed. "I'll bring you that evidence, but after I do…You had better swear to me that you'll stop sending hate mail and let Marona shop when ever she needs to."

"Okay. Deal." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Overlord

**Author's Notes:** _Today's chapter includes a special appearance by a very familiar person (For those who play other games by the same creator as Phantom Brave)_  
**CHAPTER 2**

"But Ash, I still don't know why we're here." Marona informed, tilting her blond head. "Did we get a job?"

"Uh…ya." He told her such just so she wouldn't be upset or worried about the fact that it wasn't really a job more or less then him trying to clear her name. "Ya, we're supposed to hunt down the source of a disease." He said lowly.

"What kind of a disease, ash?" She looked at him a little interested and completely oblivious.

"We'll I'm not sure. They just told me it was a horrible disease that has already claimed many lives." Ash stopped in the forest they had been searching in off of the coast of the island the town was on. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Marona…"

"Yes Ash?"

"I sense another Phantom nearby…but this one isn't like me or any other I've met so far." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe he could come live on the island with us. Oh! Or is it a she?" Marona pondered the phantom's gender a little while longer as Ash searched the area.

"Nothing…" He finally said, scratching his head. He took a small breath, even though he knew fully he wasn't actually breathing in any way.

Marona stood silent then looked up at Ash questionably. "Ash…?" her voice was soft and concerning, "Why do you stay with me?"

Ash turned and looked at her with a serious expression. His dark eyes intensified as he tried to decide whether to tell her or not. "Marona, I stay with you because you're a good person. And you're a good friend. Don't forget that or ever think less of yourself, alright?" He poked her shoulder and she smiled brightly at his reply.

"I'm glad you're with me Ash."

"WAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA!" Suddenly a loud and very obnoxious voice boomed through the trees. Ash jolted into the fighting position and turned. Marona looked a little confused wondering who was laughing and what about.

"It a boy Ash." She blurted without thinking much.

"Come out Phantom!" He called.

"What? How dare you pathetic fools order me around! Aaaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Peasants!" The voice came again only not as loud. The voice was powerful but still young and Ash could tell the boy was only around the age thirteen or fifteen.

"Errr! I said come out!" Ash ordered again.

"Maybe we should ask nicely Ash." Marona interjected.

"Asking a moron nicely isn't going to do anything Marona." Ash informed.

"Moron? I'm a freakin' Overlord! Fine! You wish to see me then I shall show you my power!" Suddenly a young boy appeared wearing shorts and a big red scarf. His blue hair slicked back and a few bangs hung randomly around his devilish eyes and pointy ears.

"What the hell are you?" Ash said repulsed.

"Aww! It's a cute elf!" Marona said happily.

"A-Wha?" The boy was appalled by Marona's statement. "No! Dumb Girl! I am Laharl! The best freakin' overlord in all the cosmos." Laharl placed his hands on his hips and grinned cynically at them.

"Uh…you're dead." Marona told him as if he hadn't realized.

"…That's beside the point!" He snarled then pointed his sword at them. "I'll make you die too for insulting the great Laharl!"

"You shall go no further, for her sake, I will not fail!" Ash pulled out a sword that matched Laharl's and pointed it at him.

Marona lifted her hands to her mouth and hesitated. "Uh…uh…" She fidgeted and shifted her weight back and forth on her feet then finally stepped up. "I'll help Ash! Maybe after he isn't delusional he'll come live with us!"

"Delusional? That's it! I will not take such insults any longer! Prepare your weak selves!"

As small and short as the battle was Ash had won with the help of Marona. Unfortunately for Laharl, he could not attack Marona for she was too innocent and something deep down made him stop.

Upon his losing a long and vain string of curses and swears escaped his young mouth.

"Wow." Ash muttered surprised at his potty mouth.

"Ash what is Whore?" She questioned.

Ash slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed. Marona was just too innocent. "It's a bad word…so don't say it." He told her.

"I can't believe this. So what do you want from me? My soul?" Laharl complained.

"No." Marona replied.

"Then what?" he demanded.

"Well…come live on Phantom Island…You can be overlord of it. Okay?" Marona suggested.

"Is this Island…huge?" He questioned.

Ash shook his head. "Big enough! Either come with us or rein over this small and unpopulated forest for eternity for all I care. Let's go Marona."

"But…Ash…"

It had become night with in no time at all and Ash and Marona had been roasting marshmallows outside of their cabin on Phantom Island. They decided to explore more the next day until they could find the cause of the disease.

"Pass me some marshmallows…slave." Laharl ordered some random Phantom. The Phantom grunted and threw the bag at him, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Fool!" Laharl glared and clenched his fist "I'll-"

"Marona giggled and cut him off. "Laharl…You don't even need to eat."

Laharl snorted and turned away. "Whatever!" He crossed his arms, "Humph!"


End file.
